


Only Best Friends ( Jaehee One Shot)

by Bee (sad_simp212)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Friendzone, Gen, Kang Jaehee Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Lesbian Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Other, POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_simp212/pseuds/Bee
Summary: While Jaehee loves Mc, Mc has a bigger interest in Saeyoung.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Only Best Friends ( Jaehee One Shot)

The smell of freshly baked bread filled the small bakery as Jaehee pulls out a loaf of bread out of the oven. **_Mc will love how this new recipe came out_** she thought to herself. She checked to make sure it cooked all the way through before setting it on the counter. Jaehee walked to the sink and washed all the flour off her hands. She wiped her hands on her apron as she headed towards the front of the bakery smiling. She couldn't wait to show Mc. She leaned on the wall watching Mc talk with Seven admiringly. That is untill she saw it.

The spark between them.

" Seven you are so funny!" Mc laughed from the cash register. Jaehee reached her hand to grab the necklace hanging from her neck. She and Mc got them custom made. She held the necklace in her palm. " best friends forever" it read. _**Dammit**_ Jaehee thought. Best friends. That's all they are and ever will be. The tears streamed her face as she saddly smiled. She was stupid for thinking they were ever going to be anything other than just friends. She watched Mc and Seven flirt. Even if she could never tell Mc how she felt maybe Seven could. She turned around again going into the kitchen whispering, "Please take care of my dear Mc, Seven."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in the drafts for son long but I'm gonna post it now because jaehee supremacy :) /hj


End file.
